What?
by LunaPadma
Summary: “Okay, my life is now complete. My dad’s mythological, my two uncles, who don’t know the first thing about me, want to kill me, and it turns out, I’m a mistake. Yay.” Oneshot! Thalia's mom tells her that she's a demigod.


**This was written for ShadowPalace and WindowChild's oneshot challenge week 2. I own nothing.**

Nine-year-old Thalia Grace came stomping into her apartment, slamming the door behind her. She had had a horrible day. She failed another spelling test, the teachers wanted to stick her in 'a place better suited to her needs'. Translation: 'Get rid of that moronic imbecile ASAP.' All her teachers hated her, she had just had a fight with her best friend, and oh yeah, some weird lion thing kept calling her a 'Daughter of Zeus.' As in the mythological one. She checked at the library. The only thing that kept popping up was the Greek Mythology pages.

Then, of course, that lion thing started chasing her, and she had to hide in a trash can for five hours. And then she had to go to the library and Google Zeus.

And now she was really late. Shoot.

"Thals? Is that you?" her mother called.

Thalia groaned. Her mom only called her Thals when she was drunk.

"Yeah mom, sorry I'm late. I took a little detour." she called, swinging her backpack down.

"What little detour? It's been _**five**_ hours. Where have you been?" her mom yelled.

"It's...nothing, mom. I'm fine."

"Thalia Leto Grace, you tell me right now!" There it was. The middle name. That she hated. Nobody knew it, as Thalia knew enough to not tell anyone. She wasn't that stupid.

No matter what her teachers said or thought.

"Okay mom, I got...distracted."

"Doing what?" This is what Thalia didn't like about her mom being drunk: she pried. Way too much.

"Ihidinatrashcanforfivehours!" Thalia burst out. "Okay? I was chased by some woman/lion thing, and I hid in a trash can for five hours. She kept calling me some sort of daughter of Zeus. Happy? I know. I'm going crazy. I probably didn't have to spend five hours running from some figment of my imagination."

"Yeah...about that...Thals, you're not going crazy. That lion thing...it was real." Thalia hated when her mom tried to sympathize. Going along with her overactive imagination wasn't going to make her feel better.

"Mom...I know you're trying to make me feel better, but it's fine. I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

"But Thals, I'm serious. That lion was real."

"What?" Now she was really confused.

"That lion was a monster."

"Mom...I'm not five. I don't believe in monsters."

"But they're real. They're going to come after you."

"What? Mom, I really don't believe in monsters."

"But Thals, you're a daughter of Zeus. You have to believe in them. Otherwise you'll die."

"Ha-ha, mom. Too bad it's September. That'd be a great April Fool's joke."

"Thalia, you have to believe me. It's vital to your survival." Thalia never knew that her mom was such a good actor. She was even fake-crying. Thalia was impressed. It was almost believable.

Almost.

"Okay mom, let's say my dad is the mythological king of the gods. How does this affect me?"

"Monsters." That was not what she was expecting to hear. It threw her for a loop.

"What?"

"Monsters. The things that the heroes in the Greek Mythology stories fight. They're real, Thals, and they will come after you."

"Mom, I haven't believed in monsters since I was five and convinced that there was something living under my bed."

"Thals, I can prove it."

"What?"

"Your father left you with two gifts. He didn't want to leave you totally unprotected, because, Thals, you aren't supposed to be alive. His brothers, and every other monster in LA, would try to kill you."

"Okay, my life is now complete. My dad's mythological, my two uncles, who don't know the first thing about me, want to kill me, and it turns out, I'm a mistake. Yay."

"Thalia Leto Grace, do not use that tone with me!"

"Sorry, mom. I'm a little tense. I've just found out that everyone wants to kill me, and that I should be dead."

"Thalia, there was a prophecy. You could destroy the world."

"What? How?"

"I don't know, but your father told me that you might have to make a decision that could end Western Civilization as we know it. That's why he wanted you to be protected." With those words, her mom left the room. She came back quickly, holding a box. It was kind of small to be holding protection. Unless, of course, it was a suit of armor that folded up to fit into a box the size of a loaf of bread.

Thalia opened the box. Inside was a silver bracelet and a Mace canister. "Wow." Thalia said sarcastically. "Such protection."

"Thalia Leto, put the bracelet on and tap it."

Odd instructions, but she carried them out. A shield came out of the bracelet, and on the shield was the creepiest face Thalia had ever seen. Thalia shrieked and hit at the shield, and it shrank back into the bracelet.

"Thals?" Her mom sounded concerned. "You okay."

"That was so cool!"

"Thals, take the canister, and pull on it."

Thalia did, and it turned into a spear. "Cool!" Thalia said excitedly.

"Thalia, I want you to carry these wherever you go. They'll protect you from monsters."

"Yeah, sure mom. Whatever." Thalia was a little bit busy playing with her new bracelet.

"Thalia, look at me. Promise. And don't tell anyone. This is vital to your protection."

"Okay mom."

"Good."

"Can I finish my homework now?"


End file.
